Do I Like?
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: Dedicated to pwnyta. AU. Luffy, who had no prejudices toward anything, suddenly came across a book. That book opened his mind to a certain group of people. Fluffy LuffyxZoro. M for cursing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Luffy wasn't raised by parents who complained, so he didn't have any prejudice over anything. He loved spiders, snakes, toads, frogs, bugs, lizards-even the toxic ones because his parents loved all animals and treated them all the same. He ate all the vegetables his classmates couldn't touch because he saw his parents eating it. He liked any kid and made friends with him or her easily.

He also didn't have extreme favorites either. This was probably because his parents never were devoted into any affiliation or clubs. Luffy wasn't able to find a difference between one famous actor from the other. His friends tried pulling him into clubs, but Luffy eventually forgot about it. So in all not-so-close friends called him strange.

When he entered middle school, this was when he finally realized what the heck he was and began to understand his surroundings. He found out that he was a little weird, and sometimes he tended to drift off into space. This was when he also stumbled upon a book in an old bookstore near his home.

It wasn't really a book; it was a comic book. The reason why it caught his attention was because it had his favorite characters on the cover. His mother actually found it for him. 'Look, it's your favorite comic. It has a discount price. You should buy it.' Luffy held the book in hand and stared at the cover art. It looked like his favorite, but there was something bizarre about it. His two favorite characters were the only people on the cover (there was supposed to be three others) and one was sitting on the other's lap. The male character was leaning in really close to the other male, and they almost looked like they were going to kiss.

"Hm." Luffy mused but didn't say any comment after that. He flipped open the page and skimmed through the reading. The art looked exactly like the original, so Luffy thought this was really written by the same person. His two characters interacted, talked, and sometimes did things. Loving things. Sexual things. He decided to return to the first page and slowly read. "Huh..." Luffy nodded after he finished and put the book back, "I didn't know that they liked each other..."

Since this excited him, he wanted to tell somebody about this discovery.

"Hey guys!" Luffy cheered when he ran to a group of classmates, "Hey, you know about the manga 'Two Piece'-"

"Luffy, oh my god!" a girl cried, "You got to hear this! My favorite actor is gay!"

Luffy froze, "W-what?" He noticed the cold air surrounding the group. It was filled with scorn and disappointment.

"Now I'll never love him ever again! That creep!"

"He probably had sex with other guys!"

"No! Don't say that! I don't want to ruin his image!" The girls went on a sobbing, and the men spat at the nastiness of it all. Something rang in Luffy's heart like a warning bell. _Do not tell them of your discovery with a smile. They would disgust you. _Luffy clenched his shirt and squeezed his lips tight. He pulled up a pseudo smile and pretended to agree.

Through the rest of his middle school the sudden fad of 'finding gays within famous actors' became popular. Some students went to movies about two homosexual men. Dramas about same-sex romance started to air on television. Parents began to complain about allowing children to watch these indecencies.

Luffy didn't care shit.

Luffy never liked or hated gays. His parents never showered him anything about it. It was until he found the comic book he learned that there was another way to fall in love. He still approached the old bookstore to peruse the fan comic book (he later learned that fan artists draw comics) and even learned some new terms: 'yaoi' and 'yuri.' Somehow, he liked 'yaoi' more because it was the first thing he found and _stirred_ his interest. He also went online and searched for pictures or stories that related to his favorite characters. He found some and even signed up on a 'story writing site' to write some stories too.

However, he kept these secrets all to himself. Even though he didn't like to, he didn't want to be discriminated. Middle school students criticized and made fun of homosexuals, and every time Luffy heard it, anger bubbled in his heart. His two favorite characters loved each other (although fan-made) and their love was just as beautiful. For him, middle school year was a horrible year.

High school came and Luffy chose one within his neighborhood. Here, the age had changed from 'ew fags' to 'I think I'm gay'. It boggled Luffy's eyes when he saw two girls heading to school while holding hands and even kissed before separating. Was it a good time to reveal his hidden love of yaoi or was it still too early? He kept this secret bottled up for years, and the lid was getting brittle. He tried to keep his mind off it while participating in sports, learning new subjects, and making new friends.

Then one day, he couldn't hold it any longer.

Luffy and Zoro were sitting together during lunch under a large, tall tree. This was their favorite spots because no one was ever around. Luffy became friends with Zoro on the first day of high school because Zoro's green hair was just so cool. The man rarely talked and kept his comments to himself most of the time. Some of them, Zoro told to Luffy when they were alone.

Zoro sipped milk from a straw and glanced at Luffy, "Hey Luffy, can I ask you a weird question?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of gays? It's so popular now; it's not really shocking anymore."

"Um..." Luffy bent down to pick up the carton of milk he had dropped, "I-I uh...you know...well...I..." He let out a sigh to release his inner tensions, "I...I've been hiding this for a long time...promise me you won't tell anybody."

Zoro gestured himself zipping up his lip, "My lips are sealed."

"Well...in middle school, I found a comic book...you know, 'Two Piece', but it wasn't 'Two Piece.' It was drawn by somebody else...and it was filled with gay guys. B-But I didn't think it was weird. I thought it was interesting."

"So you don't hate gays?"

"I don't...I don't think so." Luffy sat down and looked into Zoro, "What about you? What do you think of gays?"

Suddenly, Zoro leaned in and pressed his lips gently over Luffy's. Luffy stilled, and froze like an icicle. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, and Zoro pulled away silently. Luffy touched his lips where Zoro had kissed. The softness of the other man's lips lingered like a mark. Zoro turned away and a small blush formed on his cheek.

"...was that weird?"

Luffy patted his lips multiple times. The more he did, the darker his cheeks became, "...no. I like your lips."

Zoro smiled faintly, the blush was still on his face, "I never liked girls, so I guess you can call me gay." Luffy pulled up a cheeky grin and grabbed Zoro's shoulders and smashed his lips back onto his friend. Zoro's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden attack, but only had the strength in his arms to flail around. Luffy pushed him into the grass and kissed him all over.

"Ow, Luffy stop-! You're biting me!"

"Oh sorry, but you're taste really good Zoro."

Luffy snickered cheerfully when Zoro covered his hands over his face to hide the bright shade of scarlet. As he leaned in again to kiss Zoro and ran his hands up Zoro's shirt, he came to realize that loving a true gay man was a wonderful feeling.

**The End**


End file.
